Confessions
by wertman25
Summary: Anakin decides to kill Palpatine, instead of Mace Windu during the two's battle. Afterwards, Padme and Anakin decide they can't live their lie anymore and confess their marriage to the Jedi Council. This is how the scene turns out.


**Confessions**

**By: wertman25**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars…. Or Anakin Skywalker… Which is a pity.**

**Summary: If Anakin had killed Chancellor Palpatine instead of harming Mace Windu, he would have received everything he ever wanted. But what will happen when he confesses his secret life to the Jedi Council? **

**Author's Note: Although it wasn't originally for this purpose, this was posted due to a request from vampygurl402 for arashi wolf princess. Although this wasn't exactly what you requested, I hope you still like it. The story I was writing for your request got deleted, so I finished this one instead! I hope you still like it! Enjoy! Happy Birthday arashi wolf princess!**

**PS: I promise that I'll finish the story that I actually started for you! Hopefully you will like that one as well! Spoiler! Its title is called Sand!**

* * *

Anakin and Padme sat on a couch inside a small room in the Jedi Temple. Both stared at the large door in front of them. The door that they knew that the Jedi Council was behind. An hour before, Anakin had come home to tell her the news of Palpatine's death. Padme, unlike everyone else he encountered, did not congratulate him. She had held her husband, whispering how she was sorry and how she would do anything to help him. Anakin's request to tell the Council of their marriage had caught her off guard. He quickly explained of how he could not live a lie and how Palpatine had, more or less already told Mace Windu of him having a beloved. Padme did not question Anakin. They silently agreed on coming and now here they stat. Silently watching the door.

No emotion showed on Anakin's face, but Padme could tell he was nervous due to his small motions. His muscles continued to twitch, his eyes would become lost, and every so often his hand would shift towards his lightsaber, almost as making sure it was still attached to his hip. Padme, like Anakin, concealed her feelings. However, her body felt as if it were suddenly unmovable. She shifted her hands to her belly, feeling the small being inside, her baby– their baby. The baby they created with the love they shared.

The baby had been her little secret for a few months before Anakin had returned from war. She had been alone with only the comfort of a small japor snippet that was given to her by a small blonde hair, blue-eyed boy years ago, her Ani. The necklace hung around her neck allowing the snippet to lie perfectly on her chest, right against her heart. The snippet made her feel closer to Anakin in so many ways. Sometimes when she sat alone at night, she could just hold the snippet and feel Anakin's arms around her.

Padme even remembered the moment she figured out that she was with child. She had been so happy, but also very scared. Of course, no one knew of the Jedi and senator's marriage. It was a forbidden love – a forbidden love in which resulted in a forbidden child. What was she to do? Would Anakin want a child? Would she be able to tell Anakin? What if something happened to Anakin and he never returned? The worries and hormones had over taken her as she had begun to cry. She knew she needed something to calm her down. That is when she ran to her room, pulling out on of her small but most sacred boxes. Inside were pieces of her secret life. The first thing she pulled out was Anakin's padawan braid. She held it tightly, stroking it lovingly between her fingers. That's when she saw it– the snippet. Immediately she had out it on and felt immediate relief. She had worn it for months, hiding it underneath her clothing just like her growing bump. Both her small secrets.

When Anakin did finally return, Padme couldn't believe how frightened she was to tell him. She had almost forgotten her worries when she saw him enter the Senate building, trailing behind the many senators. Feeling her presence, he had ran to her, pulled her into his arms, and swung her around happily. Their lips met, needing to be together again. The kiss had been relieving– but only for a second. It relieved Padme of the pain that she felt for months, about her husband, her Ani never returning home to her. Once the relief was gone, fear took its place. She was terrified. How could she tell him that when he was way, that everything had changed? How would he react? Would he be happy? Angry? He had been gone so long… Would he expect an affair? Padme wasn't sure what would happen next, but she did know that she had to tell him. All too soon, the kiss had ended.

_"Oh Anakin…" Padme sighed, holding her hands to his face before pulling him into a loving hug._

_"I've missed you Padme." Anakin whispered into her neck, not wanting to let her go just yet._

_"There were whispers… that you've been killed." Padme lightly cried, as she began to stroke her husband's hair remembering the many times she heard the news– the news of Anakin Skywalker's death. Each time her hand had quickly went to her belly, in fear of the baby never knowing his or her father or maybe just not wanting the baby to hear the lies that were being told._

_"I'm alright." Anakin whispered reassuringly, a smile forming over his handsome features. "It feels like we've been apart for a lifetime. It might have been if the Chancellor hadn't been kidnapped. I don't think they would have ever brought us back from the Outer Rim Sieges." Anakin leaned in closer, trying to reunite their lips once more._

_Padme pulled away instantly. "Wait, not here."_

_"Yes here! I'm tired of all this deception! I don't care if they know we are married!" Anakin protested trying to kiss his wife again._

_"Anakin don't say things like that!" Padme wasn't sure why she had said it, but she did. It was all for the protection of her family._

_Thankfully, Anakin did protest. He just pulled her into another loving hug. It made of her think of the many nights that they had made love. His arms had been around her just like they were. It also made her think of what their nights have lovemaking had made, their baby. Her secret that she had kept for months waiting for her husband. She had not told a soul, deciding that she wanted the baby's father to know first. Now was the moment. As the thoughts continued to swirl in her head, she couldn't stop herself from shaking._

_Anakin pulled away, but kept his grasp on her shoulders. "Are you alright? You're trembling? He asked concern. "What's going on?"_

_Padme took a deep breath. "Something wonderful has happened…" She whispered._

_Anakin said nothing, patiently waiting for her to continue._

_"Ani… I'm pregnant." She confessed desperately watching his response, hoping for the best. _

_For a moment he did nothing as a gaze formed over his eyes. He quickly looked down, "That's…" _

_Padme felt fear wash over her. As all her worst nightmares of Anakin not wanting the baby became real. Anakin quickly looked up, meeting her gaze and relief washed over Padme. Fear, like her, was in his eyes. Though she could see the happiness and the shock. He was shocked about the news; he couldn't find any words to speak to her._

_"That's wonderful." Anakin said, finally being able to speak the words and allowing a smile to form on his face._

_The fear of Anakin not wanting a child washed away completely as Padme looked into her husband's eyes. The moment she saw the smile appear on his face, even if it was only for a few seconds, the fear evaporated. He would love the child just as he loved her. They would be a family._

Padme shook her head, coming back to the reality around her. Could they be a family? Would it really be possible? She turned to look at her husband. Anakin had not moved, but Padme noticed that his hand was now clamped firmly on his lightsaber. His face was hard, but his eyes were filled with fear, sadness and… regret? Did he regret his decision of wanting to tell the Council? Or was it worse? Like him regretting their child? She quickly pushed away that thought and tried to think of only the Council. A stroke of sadness over took her. Once they revealed their secret to the Jedi Council, Anakin would be kicked out of the Order. No doubt, they would take his lightsaber as well. They would strip him of everything he was proud of. He had done so much for the galaxy and this was how they were going to repay him? This is how she saw going to repay him?

The answer seemed simple now. She couldn't take being a Jedi away from Anakin. She couldn't take Anakin away from the galaxy that needed him. She had been living in a fantasy world, one that was too late to escape, or at least for one of them. She would not ruin both their lives; she would save Anakin's.

Padme couldn't hold in the cry that escaped her lips. Anakin immediately turned his head before leaning towards her and taking her hand into his own. "Are you alright?"

She shook her head, fighting the tears. How could she do this to Anakin? He loved being a Jedi. It meant everything to him. She couldn't take that way.

When she did not respond, Anakin began to rub his hand along her skin. "Tell me."

"You don't have to do this!" Padme cried out suddenly.

"What?" Anakin asked confused.

"I'm strong Anakin. I'll be okay without you. It's okay. " Padme continued to cry, not looking her husband in the face.

"What are you talking about Padme?" Anakin asked concerned as he pulled her closer to him.

"You love being a Jedi." Padme said sliding her hand protectively over her belly. "You don't have to choose us."

Anakin pushed Padme away, moving his hands to her face, making her look up at him. Padme was forced to look into his pain filled blue eyes. "You're telling me to leave you?" He asked painfully.

Padme looked down to the floor, not being able to look her husband in the eyes.

Anakin couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You want me to leave?" He asked softly, trying to hide the pain behind those words.

Padme shook her head, allowing the tears to flow down her cheeks. "Of course not, but you love being a Jedi I will not take that away from you."

"That's true, I do love being a Jedi." Anakin sighed, before bring Padme's face to look at him again. "But I also love you."

Padme again shook her head. "I'm not saying you don't, but I'm not going to take being a Jedi away from you. You dreamed about it your–"

"Then let me take it away." Anakin interrupted. "I will take being a Jedi away from myself. I'm not going to lie, I will miss it but there are other things I would miss more." Anakin moved closer to Padme putting his hand lightly on her stomach. "I never had a father and I will not abandon my child. I will always choose my family over being a Jedi because I love you both so much more." Anakin paused looking up from Padme's belly with a small smile. "You may be able to live without me, Senator Amidala, but I cannot live without you."

"Then why is there such regret in your eyes?" Padme cried still seeing the pain that dwelled inside his blue eyes.

Anakin was taken back for a moment. Regret disappeared from his eyes as his body became hard, but he said nothing.

"We don't have to tell–"

"I can assure you…" He said shaking his head angrily. "I do not regret wanting to tell the Council."

"Then what?" Padme asked wiping the tears from her eyes.

The young Jedi shifted uncomfortably, turning away from his wife. "I am just wondering about other decisions."

"The baby?" Padme asked, automatically placing her hand on her belly.

No." Anakin frowned, immediately turning back to his wife. She could see that he had taken her baby question as an insult, not that he would say. "Not that." He said strongly, making his point.

"Then what? Tell me."

Anakin breathed deeply, placing his head into his hands. "I killed you." He cried softly. "You're going to die."

"What?" Padme asked shocked. "What do you mean?"

"Palpatine." Anakin stated raising his head. "He was the only person that could save you and I killed him."

Immediately, Padme's hands grabbed onto her husband. "Is this about your dreams Ani? The nightmares? I told you, nothing is going to happen to me. You did the right thing, he was a monster."

Anakin nodded, turning towards the closed door, still not totally believing her words. He knew he had done the right thing. Palpatine was a Sith Lord, a very powerful one at that. He couldn't stay alive, but what about Padme? Would her and the baby really survive? He knew he was not going to live a lie anymore, but what would happen if his nightmare did become true? He would have nothing, not even the Jedi Order. He would not survive– Not without Padme.

Padme still saw the pain that lingered on Anakin's face. She so desperately wanted it to fade, so she pulled her husband into a small hug. "Everything will be fine."

"As am I." Anakin agreed nuzzling his face into Padme's curls. After a few seconds he pulled away from Padme, just enough so they could look into each other's eyes. "I love you. No matter what happens Padme, we will stay together." He paused, silently shifting his hand to her belly. "All three of us. We will be a family. I promise."

The two shifted away from each other as they heard the large door start to open. It seemed silly to move away from each other. After all, weren't they confessing their marriage to the Council? But for some reason, they just couldn't hold on to each other or hold each other's hand. Maybe it was just force of habit from hiding their marriage from the public's eye for so long, but both lovers knew they would have to get over it. Everything was about to change.

A Jedi Master stepped out of the newly opened door, pausing to look between the two. Padme wondered if Anakin saw the confused look that crossed his face from the sight of her being there. He quickly regained his composure, gesturing to them both. "You may come in now."

Anakin nodded before taking a deep breath and standing up from his spot. He turned to Padme, who had already begun to get up from her spot. She quickly moved her robe around her body so that it would conceal the now giant bump. The two lovers looked into each other's eyes before turning towards the door… ready to change their lives forever.

Padme allowed Anakin to walk into the room first, following at a safe distance behind. She saw the strange glances the Jedi Masters gave to one another upon seeing her enter. Anakin paused in the center of the room before bowing with respect, "Masters." Padme paused behind Anakin bowing her head also in respect before shifting slightly to hide most of her body behind Anakin's huge figure. Even though Anakin had taught her to put up mental walls to hide secrets from the Jedi, she couldn't help but to feel weak in the center of the room surrounded by them. Too her surprise, most of the Jedi Masters after concealing their surprised looks, paid not attention to her. All eyes were on Anakin… That was, except for one Jedi.

"It appears that we are in your debt, Anakin." Mace Windu said ignoring Padme's presence in the room. "I am sorry that I ever doubted you. Today, you have proved yourself to me, as well as to the entire Council. You have fulfilled the prophecy of the Chosen One and brought balance to the Force…"

As Master Windu continued his speech, Padme risked a glance toward the one Jedi that she felt staring at her from the time she entered the room. Thankfully at the time that Padme looked over at the Master, Obi-Wan had turned his head towards Anakin to listen to the speech. Padme couldn't help the small smile that formed on her lips. Obi-Wan looked so proud, like a father at a son's graduation. He truly was proud of his former padawan. Unfortunately for Obi-Wan, the happiness would end soon enough.

"… and so it is my great honor to announce that the Council has agreed to make you a Master in this Order." Mace Windu announced at the end of his speech. "Congratulations.

Immediately Anakin's muscle's locked. "Master…" He whispered in disbelief.

Master Mundi smiled at Anakin's reaction. "You've earned it…" He paused smiling wider before adding, "Master Skywalker. Without you, the whole Jedi Order would have been destroyed and the galaxy enslaved. You have saved us all."

Padme could see Anakin getting worse by the second; she just hoped that there wasn't any more news before Anakin and her bombshell.

Anakin paused turning slightly to meet the gaze of every Jedi Master in the room… almost every Jedi Master. Anakin's eyes dropped before he could look at Obi-Wan. He could not bring himself to look his Master in the eyes. Padme watched as Obi-Wan shifted uncomfortably. He knew something was about to happen, a very bad something.

Anakin opened his mouth to speak but was silenced when Yoda help up his finger. "More to say, we have."

Anakin immediately returned to his Jedi stance, waiting for the Grand Master to continue.

"News, Master Windu and I have for the Council, we do." Yoda said, drawing everyone's attention to him. What he was about to say was only known by Master Windu and himself. "Not just Master, do we make you." Yoda said pointing to Anakin. "But, Grand Master you are to become."

Gasps echoed around the room in response to Yoda's news. Even Anakin was in complete shock of what had just happened. Had he heard Master Yoda right? Grand Master? The young Jedi Master could feel the eyes of every Jedi Master in the room burning into his skin. Shifting uncomfortably, Anakin turned towards Yoda. "I'm so grateful, Master Yoda." Anakin breathed still in shock. "But I don't think –"

"More powerful than me, you are, Anakin." Yoda said interrupting Anakin's decline. "Old, I am becoming. My place you will take. The title of Grand Master, I give to you."

"I'm not–"

"Help you, I will. Extremely strong with the Force, you are. Surpass ever Jedi ever, you will." Yoda continued trying to calm Anakin's nerves.

"You are a great Jedi, Anakin and I am very proud of you. Yoda speaks the truth and you must accept his wisdom." Obi-Wan said speaking up from his seat in the room.

Anakin turned to look at his Master, finally looking him in the eye. "I'm sorry, Master." He turned to the rest of the Jedi Masters in the room, "I'm sorry, to all of you, Masters."

Another Jedi Master joined the small conversation as he turned towards Anakin. "Skywalker, we understand that you don't feel ready for this. But you have proved yourself. You have won the war and defeated the Sith. You are a great Jedi and –"

"I'm not!" Anakin yelled frustrated. The room became immediately silent after Anakin's outburst; again all eyes were on him. Anakin turned towards Master Windu and Master Yoda, "Forgive me, Masters. I am beyond grateful for everything." He paused taking in a deep breath. "But I do not deserve them. I'm not the Jedi I should be."

"Wish to say something, you do?" Yoda asked before glancing to Padme. "Concerning Senator Amidala?"

"Yes." Anakin whispered.

Padme slowly stepped forward, so that she was next to her husband instead of behind him. The two said nothing, unable to speak. They instead stood in silence with everyone's eyes on them. Yoda's seemed the most intense. Padme shad always liked the little green Master and knew she could trust him. Knowing she could not speak, she dropped her mental walls and allowed the Master inside.

Minutes passed by of silence before Yoda finally spoke.

"With child, she is?" Yoda asked, a small concerned frown formed over his green features.

"Yours?" Master Windu added looking to Anakin.

Anakin couldn't find words; he could only nod his head as he shifted his gaze to the floor. He felt the explosion through the Force concerning his confession. Everyone began to frenzy around him, but he was not concerned about them. Instead he concentrated on his Master's reaction. He felt nothing through their bond. Obi-Wan had cut him off and that only meant one thing– disappointment.

Master Yoda and Master Windu did not join in on the frenzy but instead quieted the crowd. Yoda turned towards Padme, a young woman he usually admired but not today. "How pregnant senator, are you?"

"Seven Months." Padme admitted, coming forward.

Yoda nodded respectfully, bring his hand up to his chin in thought.

As the room became silent, Padme couldn't help but turn towards Obi-Wan. His face was completely blank as he stared at Anakin, but Padme could see the pain in his eyes. Even though Obi-Wan, Mace Windu, and Yoda seemed to be in deep thought. The rest of the Jedi Council chose to continue.

"We could ignore it. After all, sex isn't officially against the Jedi Order." One Master said.

"But we still aren't suppose to do it. Not many Jedi have tried and if they did, there was never an offspring that was produced from it." Another Jedi Master added.

"Forget the child! Many powerful Jedi have made mistakes and they have been swept under the table! Why can't we do it with Skywalker?"

"I agree!" A blue Jedi Master yelled. "The child was a mistake. No one needs to know of its existence!"

"Excuse me." Padme spoke up, highly offended. "My child is not a mistake, nor will it be taken away from me."

"Besides." Obi-Wan finally spoke up breaking his trance. "Isn't that the f… father and mother's decision?" Obi-Wan shifted uncomfortably saying the word father. He would have rather not joined the conversation but seeing that his apprentice was unable to defend Padme, he would do it himself. Even if he was furious and quite upset with the two of them.

The blue Jedi Master nodded, "It is when the child is wanted or it is a normal pregnancy. This is not. If the mother wants to stay with the child, perhaps we could hide them both. We could take them both to Naboo, to be with their family. Skywalker will never have to see them again. He could continue on as if this had never happened. Both of them could."

"Aren't you going to ask me how I feel about that?" Anakin snapped. His gaze did not move from the floor but his voice had been hard making the Jedi's suggestions stop cold.

"You wish to stay with the child?" Master Mundi asked softly.

Anakin raised his gaze from the floor, looking towards the Jedi Masters. Without breaking the gaze, he slowly grabbed onto Padme's hand, holding it strongly within his grasp. "I wish to stay with my wife and my child."

More gasps echoed through the room and this time Anakin felt Obi-Wan's emotions. He was completely shocked. Even though he felt his Master's disappointment, he couldn't help but to be happy. At least he could still feel Obi-Wan's emotions. His Master had not cut him off… yet.

"Married, you are?" Yoda asked without looking at the two lovers in the middle of the room.

"Yes." They both admitted.

"When?" Mace Windu asked also not looking in their direction.

Anakin took another deep breath, in attempt to release his fear. "After the First Battle of Geonosis–"

"Three years!?" Obi-Wan yelled in complete shock. How could his padawan get married and he had no idea? How could he keep it a secret for so long?

Anakin ignored his Master's outburst and continued, "When I escorted Senator Amidala back to Naboo… we were married in secret in the Lake Country. No one knew."

Every single Jedi Master went completely silent, watching Master Yoda and Master Windu think. Anakin and Padme continued to stand in the center of the room with their hands locked within each other's.

Not being able to take the silence much longer Anakin decided to add a few final words. "I know I broke the Jedi Code. As I said before, I am not the Jedi I should be. I never have been. I am sorry but I do not regret it. I will leave the Order if I must, but I will not leave my wife and child."

Padme held Anakin's hand tighter showing her support. Obi-Wan watched the small show of affection wondering how he could have missed the clues of Anakin's marriage. His apprentice and Padme were obviously very much in love, but why hadn't either of them told him? Did they not trust him? How could they have kept such a secret for more than three years and then a pregnancy on top of that! It didn't seem possible. Especially keeping it from every single Jedi.

"Well…" Mace Windu said, not being able to take the silence almost as much as Anakin. "Seeing that Master Yoda has nothing more to say, I must say that I am sorry Anakin. You formed an attachment and–"

"I know Master Windu." Anakin interrupted. He didn't need any more lectures, unless it was from Obi-Wan. "I will take responsibilities for my actions."

Mace Windu nodded before holding out his hand. "I am truly sorry."

Anakin nodded, "I know, Master." Silently, he released Padme's hand and started to walk toward the out stretched hand. He quickly unclipped his lightsaber and gave it to Master Windu before turning away. He grabbed onto his wife and walked toward exit, planning on not looking back.

"Wait!" Obi-Wan yelled quickly.

Anakin and Padme turned around just in time to see Obi-Wan also handing his lightsaber over to Mace Windu. "If Anakin cannot be a Jedi, neither can I." He started simply before turning away from the Council.

Anakin was frozen in the doorway as Obi-Wan joined them. "Aren't we going to make a dramatic exit?" Obi-Wan asked with a grin.

The younger Jedi – ex-Jedi, was still confused. "Master, what are you doing?"

"Yes, Obi-Wan, what are you doing?" Mace Windu also asked.

Obi-Wan turned to face the entire Council. "You are kicking Anakin out of the Order for breaking the Jedi Code. I have also broken the Code. There for, I can't be a Jedi either."

All the Jedi Masters frowned knowing that Obi-Wan Kenobi would never break the Jedi Code. Anakin Skywalker on the other hand, liked to push his limits. It was a known fact.

Noticing everyone's confused faces, Obi-Wan stepped forward smiling, "Let me explain. I have also made an attachment– I have made an attachment to my padawan. He is my brother and I will not lose him."

"Obi-Wan, I beg you to reconsider your–" Master Mundi begged, trying to get the Jedi Master to take back his lightsaber and sit in his seat.

"What? Are you saying, I may have an attachment and Anakin cannot? That doesn't seem fair." Obi-Wan protested.

"It is different." Master Windu objected.

"How?" Obi-Wan asked. "I see no difference. We as Jedi always feared attachments. Anakin has never feared them. We thought he was different, we thought he was wrong, but maybe he was right." Obi-Wan paused gesturing to the two lovers. "You say with attachments that Jedi cannot do their duty, but Anakin has been married for over three years and he has done nothing but his duty. We have evidence of that today! Not just today, but the entire war!"

"Obi-Wan please–"

"No. The Jedi Code is flawed." Obi-Wan protested. "I have formed an attachment to the boy I trained. I will admit that. He is no longer my son but my brother. How am I allowed to stay and he is not? You have always treated him wrong and harshly. Even after he has fulfilled the prophecy and saved you all, you still show him no respect. I hope that someday, this Order can be fixed, but I see that day is not today."

Without another word, Obi-Wan turned, and started out the door with Anakin and Padme hot on his heels.

"And where going are you? Hmmm?" Yoda asked, causing the trio to turn around. All three looked to the old Master in confusion. "Dismiss a Jedi, only a Grand Master can." Yoda pointed out.

Anakin, Padme, and Obi-Wan still remained silent as they moved to the center of the room waiting for Yoda's decision. After another few silent moments Anakin looked up, wondering why the decision was taking so long. To his surprise, Yoda was not thinking, but looking directly at him. Yoda moved his ears slightly, "Anakin, what waiting for are you?"

"Your decision, Master." Anakin answered confused.

A small laugh escaped Yoda causing everyone to look towards the small Jedi. He raised his hand pointing his finger towards Anakin. "Grand Master, you are. Yours, the decision is."

Anakin's eyes widened as he processed Yoda's words. Obi-Wan, Padme, and the rest of the Jedi Council Members looked between Anakin and Yoda in shock. The emotion of shock seemed to be normal during this meeting.

"But Master Yoda, I–"

"Grand Master, you are! Yours, the decision is!" Yoda repeated louder.

"But I formed an attachment?" Anakin asked, still very confused.

"Yes, attachment you did make." Yoda agreed, before looking towards Obi-Wan. "But, right, Obi-Wan is. All Jedi, some sort of attachment, they make. Renew the Jedi Order; we must. With your guidance, become better than ever, it will."

A smile appeared on Anakin's face, "And you'll help me?"

Yoda returned the smile. "Help you, I will. But I understand that, wiser than me, you are. Ever if you believe it not."

Anakin looked towards Obi-Wan with a small smile, "I think my Master would disagree."

"That I would." Obi-Wan laughed.

"True it is." Yoda said nodding. "Only now do I understand. Also understand in time, you will."

"Thank you… Master Yoda." Anakin said bowing. "I do not deserve your forgiveness."

"Forgiveness you need not. Wrong, we were the ones that were." Yoda paused pointing towards Anakin again. "The Grand Master, you are. To bow to me you need not."

Anakin lifted his head, "Maybe I don't need to, but I want to, Master."

Yoda nodded, happy with Anakin's wise decision. The old Jedi turned to the man beside him, "Something to give back to Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi, you have, hmm?"

Master Windu shuffled quickly, forgetting about the two lightsabers in his hands. Quickly he returned them to their Masters. Obi-Wan clipped it to his belt immediately, but Anakin held the weapon in his hand.

"The five of you may go. Much to talk about, I sense you have." Yoda said pointing towards the door. "Continue this meeting at a better time, we can."

The two Masters bowed, showing their thanks and respect. It was only Padme that noticed Yoda's choice of the word five.

Yoda smiled noticing Padme's confused look. "Five, Master Yoda?"

Yoda nodded. "Yourself, Anakin, Obi-Wan…" He paused smiling at the young girl. "and your unborn twins."

"Twins!?" Anakin and Padme asked at the same time happily.

The Master nodded again, "Sense them, I do. Strange you do not."

"I've been blocking the baby out intentionally." Anakin said, looking away from his wife; knowing she would be giving him the death glare.

Yoda laughed at the young couple. "Ruin the surprise, I did. My apologies, you have."

Padme smiled, nodding towards the Master. "Thank you, Master Yoda."

Without another word, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Padme walked out of the Council room. As soon as they enter the small waiting room and the door slammed behind them, Padme jumped onto Anakin, holding him tightly. "Twins!" She exclaimed happily. "We are having twins!"

"I know!" Anakin laughed holding her tightly.

"I can't believe it!" Padme yelled before kissing her husband passionately.

"Ahem?" Obi-Wan cleared his throat awkwardly.

Anakin and Padme immediately pulled away from each other remembering that they were not alone. Anakin hesitated before turning towards his Master, "Master… I–"

Obi-Wan held up a hand silencing his brother. "Now is not the time. We will speak of it later. " He looked between the two lovers, forgetting of his anger at them. "Right now, I believe a congratulation is in order."

Padme smiled widely, running towards Obi-Wan and bringing him into a big hug. "I knew we could count on you. I just knew it. Thank you Obi-Wan."

"You are welcome, Padme." Obi-Wan said with a smile, returning the hug. After Padme had released him, he turned back to Anakin. He could tell that Anakin was still quite nervous but decided to ignore it. "No matter what you think Anakin. I will always be proud of you. I wish you would have come to me."

"I know, Master." Anakin sighed looking to the ground.

Obi-Wan put his hand on Anakin's shoulder. "You are my brother, Anakin. And I will always love you, no matter what."

Taken back by Obi-Wan's emotional statement, without thinking Anakin hugged his Master tightly. Obi-Wan wasn't one to share his personal thoughts, at least not without them being in a riddle. Hearing those words released all of Anakin's fears. He could never lose his Master. They would be brothers forever.

Obi-Wan returned the hug tightly before releasing Anakin. "We will talk later. Now, rest. You had a busy day."

Anakin nodded and Obi-Wan took that as his cue to leave the two lovers to themselves. He turned to leave the room but stopped when Anakin yelled, "Oh and Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan turned around to see Anakin with wide smile on his face. He all too well that smile, Anakin's smile could only mean on thing– mischief. "I love you too." Anakin smiled making a heart with his hands.

"Oh shut up, Anakin." Obi-Wan laughed waving his hand. "This is why I don't tell you things."

"What?" Anakin asked still smiling. "I'm serious."

"Mhmm." Obi-Wan nodded, turning around actually leaving. "I will see you both later."

As soon as Obi-Wan had exited the room, a laughing Anakin turned to his wife.

"You are so mean to poor Obi-Wan." Padme stated with fake disapproving face.

"Trust me. I have done worse to him." Anakin smiled, pulling his wife into a large hug.

"Like five minutes ago?" Padme asked remembering Obi-Wan's reaction to the news.

"Yes." Anakin nodded, "That was worse."

They held onto each other for what seemed like forever just thankful to be holding on another.

"Twins…" Padme whispered in disbelief.

"Twins." Anakin agreed in disbelief. "And Grand Master."

Padme pulled away from Anakin's grasp, having completely forgotten about Yoda making Anakin the Grand Master of the Jedi Council. "What are you going to do?" Padme asked.

Anakin once again, pulled his wife closer. "I'm going to fix everything." He stated simply, looking into her eyes. "I will make this a better Order, a better Senate, and a better Galaxy for my children."

Padme hugged her husband tightly, rubbing her head into his large chest. "You will be the best father, Ani."

"And you, the best mother, my Angel." Anakin whispered lovingly.

"And so our new lives begin." Padme whispered happily, looking up at her husband.

"I'm ready, if you are ready… Mrs. Skywalker." Anakin said pulling away and giving her his arm. Padme happily took it pulling herself close to his side. For the first time ever, they left arm in arm into public. Not as a Jedi protector and senator, but as husband and wife. They no longer hid their emotions from the galaxy. They no longer would live a lie. Now, and forever more, they would be Mr. and Mrs. Skywalker– the secret lovers that changed the universe.

* * *

**Author's Note: Awww yay! Well, not sure if there will be a sequel/next chapter… I guess it is possible. Let me know what you think. Reviews!**

**PS: Don't worry! I'm still working on Time Travel Redemption and Vader's Angel! ****:) And if you haven't read my other stories, please look them up! **


End file.
